Early Days
by noxpirata
Summary: The adventures and misadventures of Captain Fira. After picking up a good lead about a job on Ord Mantell things go a bit sideways. Covers the prologue Note: some of what I have written was done so 'out of order' so occassional updates will be added for earlier ingame content/ideas I have.
1. Chapter 1: Hard Choices

This is the 'latest' written chapter, but it's here because it technically occurs first.

* * *

Fira wanted to shoot her.

She probably _should_ shoot her.

Her finger was on the trigger, twitching.

She was begging, pleading.

It was kind of pathetic really.

That voice was back.

_Count to three. Before you do anything, count to three. _

She counted, sighed, put her blaster down.

She let her go.

The adrenaline made her hands twitch. It actually felt pretty good.

"Well, I'm glad that was solved peacefully… I'm not one to hurt women,""  
"Why, doesn't seem like you have problems hurting anyone else." She quirked an eyebrow.

"I was raised to tip my hat for ladies and open doors for 'em, not blast them…" He paused, "I must sound like some dumb farmboy to you right? Head full of dumb, old fashioned ideas?"

She smiled "Actually, I think you're kinda sweet, not dumb at all,"

"Oh… well… thank you… Captain, I like you too"

That was worth it, she was pretty sure he was trying not to blush.

They were on the shuttle, the adrenaline had died down, but she was feeling pretty twitchy still.

That was because her ship was gone. She'd tear the galaxy apart if she had to so she could get it back.

"Hey, captain,"

"Yeah, and you can call me Fira."

"Right, Fira. Can I ask you somethin'?"  
"Sure thing,"

"Why did you let her go? I mean I saw you, you looked like you were pretty set on shootin' her."  
She shrugged, "Well, as much as I wanted to shoot her, and kinda thought she deserved it, it wouldn't have brought Vidu back, she's small game anyway. Skavak needs a blaster bolt through the head more than she did."

"Fair enough, I'm still glad you didn't shoot her though," He smiled.

_She stood there, finger on the trigger, adrenaline running through her veins. She was going to shoot her. She was, she was…. She was going to kill her…_

_Count to three. _

_One… _

_A Separatist compound, a man begging for his life _

_Two…_

_Someone begging him not to shoot, talking him down, telling him it would change him_

_Three…_

_They stepped down, let the Separatist go, the shooter thanked her for talking sense into them. _

_She lowered her blaster. _

The real reason is she didn't want to look like a hypocrite.

She knew it was cowardly.


	2. Chapter 2: Sky Full of Stars

Finally, they had the ship back. Well Torchy still wasn't back but that could wait, losing a ship was worse than losing a gun. (Even if he did miss Torchy quite a bit.)

After the captain had gotten 'settled into' the new ship Corso watched as she threw her jacket over the back of the captain's chair, sat down and turned the chair around so the heels of her boots were just skimming the edge of the console, like she had done in the cantina.

She seemed happier, much happier now. Slightly less tense too. He noticed she was smiling, not one of those 'little smiles' a genuine happy smile. It was nice to see.

"After that rat's been poking around I might need to get her deep cleaned," He heard her say, he wasn't sure if she was joking or not. But from the way she tapped the console it was very obvious that the captain was very attached to her ship.

"Now, let's see," She dug around for some secret compartment in her chair before she pulled out a flask of something, "Wow, I'm surprised he didn't find this," She turned the flask over in her hand, "This is some of the good stuff, I mean the real good stuff,"

She opened the flask and took a mouthful of whatever was in there.

"What?"

She put the cap back on the bottle and put it back into the compartment on the chair.

"Sit down, you're making the place look untidy," She gestured to one of the seats, "Co-pilot,"

"Really?"  
"Who else would I be talking to, farmboy," Another smile.

He took a seat,

"I don't know about you Riggs, but I'm pretty tired of this planet, there's a whole sky full of stars out there and I intend to see a few,"


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Grab a Drink

_First piece of SWTOR based writing I did. _

* * *

"Hey, Farmboy let's get a drink, I'm buying,"

Corso, had to admit that seemed like a very good idea. They'd been chasing around what felt like half the planet today and it would be good to take a breather.

Jacket slung over the back of the booth, the heel of her boots just skimming the edge of the table, which he noticed got them a few rather disapproving stares from patrons and servers. She sat there holding a cup of something, he wasn't quite sure what it was but judging from the smell it was 'some of the good stuff'. They'd raked in a little extra in the way of credits and clearly she was feeling rather generous today.

"I think the Black Sun's might be needing a recruitment drive soon," She said causally before downing a fairly large mouthful of her drink. He caught the slight twist of a smile on her face as if she was laughing at her own private joke.

"Captain…"

"Yes?" She paused looking over at him, "Also, please we went through this call me Fira,"

"Sorry… Fira," He said, mentally making a note to call her by her name next time. He noticed how she seemed to toy with the cup, as if non-verbally encouraging him to 'spit it out'.

"I'm just wonderin', I appreciate you helpin' out everyone and all but why?"

"Why?" He noticed how she seemed to give him an aside glance.

"I mean why do you go outta your way for all these people you don't know?"

He heard her chuckle, "Because I don't like bullies,"

For some reason, he thought about Ord Mantell for a moment…

_He could see her now. Same red hair, same green eyes and the same freckles. She'd be running around generally causing chaos and mischief wherever she ran. However, despite the fact she often got in trouble and didn't like the 'rules' very much she'd always stick up for others…_

"Hey, what's the grin for?" Fira dragged him out of the daydream.

"Huh?" He blinked, "Oh nothin' just thinkin' about somethin',"


	4. Chapter 4: What's in a Name?

They'd be setting off soon, well soon as in 'a few hours' since the ship was being checked over and upgraded.

Fira he noticed didn't really want to leave the ship any longer but the Neimoidian had assured her the ship was in good hands, very good hands and then when it was finished with it would be just like new but better.

Although, one thing she made sure was done before they left was the repainting of the ships name. Skavak, had covered it up with an attempt to pass it off as another ship.

They stood there, watching as the _Aurebesh_ was re-sprayed that spelt out the ship's name.

"Lark's Fortune,"

He watched as she smiled, satisfied that the ship was now hers again.

They'd been travelling for a while now, and he still had one thing that he had to know.

"Captain,"  
"Yeah… hey hand me the hydrospanner," Corso obliged. She thanked him and got back to work on whatever part of the ship she was tuning up.

"I've got something I want to ask you?"  
"Sure thing," She fiddled with a rather hard to move piece of metal, "Agh… gotcha you little bugger… go ahead Corso, I'm all ears,"

"What's the deal with your ship's name?"

"Oh that," _And I thought he was going to ask something important_. "Not much to say really, just something from when I was younger, an old superstition,"

"Oh," He had a feeling there was a bit more to this than she let on. But he supposed she'd tell him in his own time.

_She stood next to him, the old guy who'd given her a shot at something more than just scraping a living off the junk piles or Nar'Shadda. _

_"Mine, really?" Fira blinked mouth slightly agape as she stared at the freighter. _

_"Yeah kid, she's all yours,"_

_"How did you? I mean your ship…"  
"If you do well in this business you get plenty of contacts," She saw the smile, the half-smile that always showed her there was more to what he said than he'd ever let on. "She's a good ship, treat her right and I'm sure she'll look after you for years to come," _

_"Thank you!" She couldn't believe it, she'd have her OWN ship, and she'd be flying solo! the whole galaxy at her fingertips. That he thought she was ready enough already had her heart soaring. _

_"Don't mention it, now remember go with your gut, never let anyone see your whole deck and never let anyone rule over ya and you'll do fine," _

_Almost giddy Fira wasn't sure what to say, "Oh wait she needs a name?"_

_He smiled again, "Yeah, go on come up with a good one…"_

_She thought, and the right name hit her. "Lark's Fortune!"_

_"Good choice, now why don't go and take a look around," _


	5. Chapter 5: Injured

Case of something written later but set earlier

* * *

Fira wasn't a medic.

But self-relaiance was sort of a big thing when you were a spacer, so at least she knew how to sort of patch herself up.

Or in this case, someone else.

They had found a somewhat sheltered place, at least they weren't as likely to get shot out here at any rate, and somewhere with some shipping crates to sit on which made this a bit easier.

"I think I might need some tougher armour, those Justicars can _really_ pack a punch…" Corso laughed weakly.

"Might also help if you didn't try to draw too many of 'em at once," She said tersely as she finished clearing the wound.

Didn't look too bad. She found a vial of antiseptic solution, "Sorry, this might sting,"

She heard him hiss slightly and the way he tensed up she knew he winced a bit.

"I _did_ have it under control back there,"

"Sorry captain,"

There was a silence as she found a Kolto patch, she knew this might need a bit more but it would take the edge of for a bit.

"I've been 'round this galaxy enough that I can generally handle myself pretty well, you don't need to worry 'bout me, if I need help I will holler."

"Noted"

She carefully put the patch over the wound lightly pressing with her fingers to encourage it to take.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you lookin' out for me, it's kinda sweet,"

"It is?" He wasn't facing her, but from the way his voice sounded, she'd caught him off guard, again.  
"Yeah, farmboy," She added on, "But I don't really want to be getting you into harm's way on my account, okay?"

"Right, but I've still got your back, okay? If something happened to ya that I could've prevented I don't think I could live with myself anymore…"

_Why do you care so much? You hardly know me…_

"I know," She sighed, "And I really do appreciate it…" She tacked on quickly, changing the subject "Well… that should be fine until we get to the medecentre, then we'll come and give those Justicars another hard hit."

"Sounds like a plan,"


End file.
